The present invention relates generally to keyboard covers and overlays and, more particularly, a keyboard and mouse track pad protection sleeve that includes a sleeve portion configured to receive a portion of the bottom case of a laptop computer and to shield the keys of a keyboard, the mouse track pad, and to provide selective access to side ports of the computer.
Laptop computers are often used on kitchen tables, on the laps of a user, in cars, in classrooms, and in outdoor environments. Laptop computers, in fact, are being made smaller and lighter to reflect the desire to carry them, stow them in travel or book bags, and to have access to them at almost any time. Unfortunately, the ease with which laptop computers accompany their users to almost any environment or location increases the risk that the computer will experience unintended consequences and be damaged. A primary source of damage to a laptop computer is when food or drinks get spilled on the keyboard, which may result in electronic components being ruined and data being lost. In addition, moisture may have similar deleterious effects when spilled on the square or rectangular mouse track pad that is now typically adjacent the keyboard on the bottom case portion of the laptop computer.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for overlaying or covering a computer keyboard. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and proposals do not provide a sleeve portion configured to receive a portion of the bottom case of the laptop computer and that shields both the keyboard and mouse track pad from moisture provides both protection and access relative to side computer ports.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a a keyboard and mouse track pad protection sleeve that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.